iAm
by CJrocs
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up on Freddie Benson's doorstep one day and looks surprisingly familiar. What will happen to the Benson family life with a little girl who brings back harsh memories? "She was just sitting there on the back porch." Seddie
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Working at the Pear Incorporations is hard work. Sometimes it feels like the only good thing about it is that I work with Brad. He really makes coming to work worth it. Thank goodness it's Friday! The drive from my office to my house is a good forty-five minutes. When my great-great grandfather died he left me two houses. I chose this one to live in because it's closest to Seattle and it's huge. My mom lives with me and I don't see her at all. (Besides dinner.) Usually I enjoy the drive but today it is tedious. I just want to get home. It seems as if the fields go on forever. I then got a call from Carly.

"Hey." I answer my phone.

"Freddie you need to come home right now." Her voice was panicked.

"I'm on my way but what's wrong?" I asked.

"I- Um… I can't say. Just hurry up please." She hung up before I could question further. The anticipation about what is going on at the house made time move slower. When I got to the house I bust through the door and ran up the stairs to the family room. That's where everything happens. I peeped my head in the kitchen to see if Mena, the cook, was there. She wasn't so I continued to the family room. I ran in the room out of breath. Automatically I loosened my tie and undid the top two buttons of my shirt. I looked around. All the staff was outside except for Mena and Mariah- the twins. Mena is the cook and Mariah my 'assistant.' Their parents were also in the room. I always call them Mr. and Mrs. Thompson. Carly was sitting in my favorite leather recliner. She smiled at me and squeezed the little girl in her lap.

"Who's that?" I asked breaking the blanket of silence. Carly shrugged and Mariah spoke.

"I was just getting back from grocery shopping and on the back doorstep she was sitting there. I asked her what her name was and she wouldn't talk to me." I nodded my head.

"Ahh…" Carly gestured me over to her.

"I think you should adopt her." She whispered. "She's so darn cute!" Carly said while pinching the girl's cheeks.

"I'll think about it but for now can you take her to choose which room she would like to stay in." Mariah came over and took the girl from Carly's arms. Mr. and Mrs. Thompson left.

"What would you like for dinner?" Mena asked me. I shrugged.

"Chicken nuggets?" I answered.

"He'll like steak and give the girl chicken nuggets." Mena nodded her head and left the room. Carly and I sighed simultaneously.

"She looks just like…"

"I know." Carly interrupted. She took a deep breath. "I know…"

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review or PM me so I know how it is. And I realize it's short. If I continue, the chapters will get longer as this is just the prologue.**

**S(inger)F(or)E(ver)-C.J.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So the Thompsons are Indian but grew up in Spain and France. Don't ask why. IDK! Okay, but they speak Hindu, which I none of and they speak Spanish and French. So when I say native language (that's Hindu) Spanish/ French will probably be written and English will be English. Umm… just watch out for that. Keep in mind that Freddie is a genius.**

I usually look forward to dinner. Mena is the best cook ever. My mom gives me my space but comes around at dinner time. Ever since Carly's husband died she's been at my house. She's really good company because it does get lonely around here. Every night we go to the formal living room, she lights a fire and we just talk. I know it sounds girly but it isn't! She sleeps in one of the various guest rooms.

"So, Freddie... Whatever happened to my husband? You _did_ say that you'd be my second one." She smirked and ate a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Nothing you can prove!" I threw a mushroom at her and we started laughing. My mom cleared her throat and we tried to stop laughing. We eyed each other and then busted out laughing again.

"Carlotta and Fredward!" My mother snapped. Then the girl started laughing. We all dropped our forks and stared at her. When she saw our stares she turned beet red. "Who might this be?" My mom obviously just noticed the petite girl.

"We don't know…" Carly said. My mom disregarded the subject because she continued eating and humming. Dinner continued in silence until Mariah came into the room.

"Mr. Benson, Ms. Shay." She motioned for us to follow her so we did.

"What's up, Mariah?" Carly asked. Mariah took out a folded sheet of paper held it out to Carly.

"Look." Carly unfolded the paper and read whatever was on it. Her hands started shaking.

"Carly?" I asked. She shook her head as if she was dismissing a thought.

"I'm fine. I need to talk to her." Carly folded the paper and put it in her pocket. She went back in the dining room and started to talk to the girl. By now, my mother was done and went to her room to read.

"Wha- what was that?" I questioned Mariah rather confused. She shook her head and kissed both of my cheeks. She left me with no answers and a lot of questions.

"Oh," She called in her native language. _"Senior, _don't even think about asking mi hermana o mi madre y mi padre. Bonne nuit, Freddie." She walked up stairs to her room. Goodness that girl needs to stop switching languages on me. I rolled my eyes and peeked into the dining room. The girl was talking! She was talking to Carly.

"Really?" Carly asked laughing. She nodded her head.

"And then we pushed him off-" She looked at me and stopped talking.

"Then what?" She pointed to me and without turning around Carly scolded me. "Eaves dropping isn't nice, Freddie." She placed the girl on her hips. "I'll wash you up and we can finish talking okay." She moved Carly's hair and whispered something in her ear and just like that they left me too.

"Monsieur," Mr. Thompson's voice rang through the hall. "Votre mère a demandé à vous voir."

"Merci." And with that, I went to see my mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay but sometimes life works that way. How was your Thanksgiving? I will be updating my other story ASAP. Sorry to keep you waiting.**

**Diclaimer: Do I really need to say anything else?**

"Knock, knock."

"Fredward?"

"Yes."

"Come in then." I opened my mother's door. She was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"You called for me?" She slowly nodded her head.

"I went to the doctor today…" She started.

"What did they say?"

"Well, they said the signs aren't good but the results aren't in yet." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"No, don't cry mom." I comforted whilst giving her a hug.

"Forgive me, Freddie."

"For what?"

"I just feel as if I need to apologize." I shook my head.

"Mom, even if the cancer does come back, you can beat it again." She smiled.

"We can only pray. Oh, and if the cancer comes back, I want to see you wed with children before I die." She changed the subject.

"Mom." I warned.

"Oh, I'm just kidding Freddikins." I rolled my eyes and immediately afterwards I was slapped across the face.

"Goodnight, mom." I said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Wait!" She called just as I was reaching for the door. I turned around. "Who is that little girl?"

"I don't know."

"Goodnight." She dismissed me. When I closed the door I stood outside the room for a minute to make sure she was okay. When I heard the page flip, I went to find Carly.

.

.

.

I didn't know where the girl was sleeping and none of the staff was around so I went to Carly's suite.

"Carls!" I burst into the room not giving it a second thought that she could be half naked. She was, too, on her bed but instead of holding a book, she was singing to the girl.

"Shh!" Her eyes narrowed. "Come here!" She whisper fussed and I quickly complied. "She's asleep."

"No, really Carls?" Carly rolled her eyes.

"Carry her to the room beside mine and come back." I took the girl from her arms. She looked like an angel. She stirred in her sleep and started talking.

"Don't huwt me. Don't hit me! Not… nice!" She yelled while punching the air. 'Is she asleep?' Carly mouthed. I nodded my head. She must be having nightmares.

"It's okay, Angel. Nobody can hurt you here." I whispered and patted her back. The girl couldn't be more than four. The punching ceased and I took her to the room beside Carly's. I tucked her in and left the room quietly as I could. I walked back to Carly's room and she was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"She said her name is Serenity and she wouldn't tell me her last name. I don't think she knows. She said her mom gave her the name so there could be peace in her house. Serenity also said that K.W. is a big ugly meany who hits her and her mother but K.W. isn't her dad or her mom's husband. I-I don't know who her mom is, all I could gather is that one day her mom lost her job and they had to move into a box. A man offered to help them and he took them in and started beating them." She rambled and wiped her tears. "What are we going to do, Freddie? Obviously her mom brought her here for safety. You or I might know her mother and whoever she is, she's still getting beaten." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I don't know what to do… Let's just wait until tomorrow and go from there." I got up to go to my room. "Goodnight, Carly."

"Goodnight." She said pulling me in for a kiss. As soon as I left the room I remember the note that Carly was given. I guess I'll ask tomorrow.

**No, the kiss was not creddie. It was friendly, like you would give your brother. Hope you enjoyed!**

**SFE- C.J.**


	4. AN

This story and my others will have to be put on hold for awhile until I find my flash drive. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. I had it when school ended, then I left the country and I totally forgot where it was when I returned. It has to be in my room somewhere or at least in this house. Do not give up hope because I am currently rewriting the chapters in case I don't find that buster again. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you stay with this story. But to make up for it, I have a new story called Forbiddon! Look out for it please.

3 Cj


End file.
